Why Didn't You Just Climb in Bed with Her and Ask for a Bedtime Story?
by streetcarnameddisaster
Summary: Andy goes upstairs and finds out something Miranda may not (or may have) wanted her to know.


It was raining.

"Explain to me your obvious incompetence," Miranda barked at Uri, "obviously if it's raining then you park _away_ from the puddles." She exhaled in disgust. "My shoes are absolutely ruined..."

"We can get you another pair from the Closet." Andy offered.

Miranda scoffed at the suggestion. "_Wear_ shoes that someone else-_multiple people_-have worn? Andrea, really, use your head. Uri, take me to the office-pull up preferably somewhere less aquatic this time-Andrea, go to my house and get me a fresh outfit. You'll know what to bring."

"You want me to go into your closet?" Andy squeaked.

Miranda fixed her with a stern look from behind her Versace reading glasses. "I spoke plain English, didn't I? Or perhaps you suddenly lack the ability to interpret human language, much like you somehow managed to ruin the morning with that hideous run-through."

"C'mon, Miranda," Andy said in amusement, "be honest, even I'm better than he was."

Miranda hummed thoughtfully and ran her eyes over her assistant's outfit. "Well, I suppose so. But, yes, go into my actual closet. That requires going upstairs. I'm sure you remember the way."

"So, the closet comes after I do duel-wielding battle against the powers of the twins?" Andy remarked.

Miranda peered at her with ill-hidden bemusement. "Andrea, I realize after our little heart-to-heart in Paris last month you probably consider us friends but, really, you are pushing it to the limit." She went back to reading over a memo from Financial.

Andy smirked quietly as she stared out of the window. "Of course, Miranda."

They came to a stop in front of the Elias-Clarke building. Miranda turned to her.

"Do not go anywhere except the closet. Once you're in there, do not open the back-most right cabinet. I have..._personal_ belongings in there. My everyday wear will be in the large cabinet on the left hand wall in the middle. Shoes will be obvious. My jewelry is in the drawers on the island in the middle of the room."

"Of course." Andy said, scribbling in her notebook. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Miranda stepped out under the protection of Uri's umbrella and hurried through the crowd into the building. Uri returned and turned up the heat.

"She's in a particular mood today, isn't she?"

"Well, rain brings out the best in everyone." Andy remarked with a smile.

"I've been driving for Ms. Priestly for seven years and never once have I heard her tell an assistant to go into her closet." Uri said. "She must really trust you."

_You remind me of myself when I was your age..._

"Yeah." Andy said weakly. She looked out of the water-stricken window morosely. "I guess she really does."

The trip to Miranda's was quick.

"I'll drive around the block until you're ready. Just send me a text when you want me to come back." Uri said.

"Thanks!" Andy called from the front stoop. Thankful for the roof above her she rifled through her keyring to find the one for Miranda's front door. She let herself in and stood for a moment in the silent marble.

It wasn't the first time she'd been in the house, nor the first time she'd be there alone, but this time felt different, she felt like an intruder. She glanced at the staircase and dropped to her bottom, yanking her six inch camel boots off and laying them next to the bottom step. She made her way upstairs, a feeling of glee growing inside of her.

It was like being left alone for the first time home alone and exploring the house for things and places you didn't know existed.

Cautiously, Andy opened the blonde oak door into Miranda's bedroom.

Painted a muted but warm almond, the center of attention was the king sized canopy bed between the balcony doors. Rich white gossamer fabric fell gorgeously from white-on-white striped valences hung against the rich, dark mahogany of the bed.

So luxuriously outfitted in an outrageously fluffy comforter encased in the palest robin's egg blue duvet cover, and ladder with cloud-like pillows, it took all of Andy's strength not to jump face-first into it's depths and take a much-needed nap.

Instead she crossed the floor to a set of double doors. Inside wasn't a closet, but an oak paneled room with handles on the wall. Andy tugged one of the handles to reveal a tall interior closet filled with evening gowns. She ran her hands over them in amazement. Alone, it had to be close to one hundred thousand dollars worth of couture.

She closed the door and glanced at the back-most right closet door.

Every fiber of her being told her not to open it, Miranda would know. Her Spidey Senses would just detect that she had looked. It would mean trouble. Yet, her hands itched and twitched annoyingly.

Her bare feet carried her across the soft white carpet against her will.

She pulled the door open. "Holy shit." She ran her hands over at least thirty thousand dollars worth of lingerie. Ranging from docile silk teddies to outrageous leather pieces, they suggested a side of Miranda one could hardly be penalized for believing didn't exist.

Andy carefully opened one of the narrow drawers below and jumped back. Nestled on suede lining was a collection of vibrators and dildos that rivaled any sex shop just off the Vegas Strip. Andy picked up one amazing black toy, mouth open, eyes wide.

She opened the next drawer eagerly. There were cuffs encased in silk, masks, whips, and other unimaginable pleasure aids.

Andy put her hand over mouth in shock. In the bottom drawer was a strap on that seemed impossible. And, yet, it was obvious by the slight wear on the leather harness that it had been used.

She slammed the cabinet shut and leaned against it, her heart pounding. "Holy fucking shit." Her cell phone pinged and she jumped, screeching loudly. "Hello, Miranda?"

"_Where are you_?"

"Uh, um, uh, there was traffic," Andy stammered, "just got here."

"Well, I have the meeting with the Lazaro people at three, so, hurry up. Get my Starbucks on the way back." Miranda said brusquely. She hung up.

Andy let the phone slide from her grasp. Her knees felt weak. To think what she could do with this information and her cell phone camera is she were a different kind of person. It was really actually quite an endearing thing to know about her boss. She was a real person underneath all that show and flash.

She took a deep breath and went across the closet to the middle doors and rifled through the dresses. She stopped and went back, selecting a tan wool wrap dress with a rather low v-neck and thin brown belt. Miranda would look amazing in it, and she had never worn it before.

Andy grabbed a pair of chocolate brown leather pumps and a matching handbag before selecting a wide amber bracelet with gold clasps, and a garnet and amber necklace on a silver chain. Andy just knew the colors would bring out the Editor's alabaster skin and blue eyes.

She heard a horn outside and quickly folded the dress over the shoes and jewelry, stuffing it in the handbag. She ran back downstairs and shoved her boots on.

"Hey, Uri." She greeted, jumping in the backseat. "Could you turn the AC on, please?"

She knew.

The second Miranda looked at up from her laptop and met Andy's eyes, or rather, Andy's attempts to meet her eyes, she knew.

Miranda took the bag with a slight smirk. "Well, it certainly took you long enough." She looked at Andy's empty hands. "And, where's my coffee? Are you growing the beans yourself?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry, I forgot." Andy stuttered.

"Well, Karen Blixen, go get it." Miranda ordered. She watched the younger woman nearly trip over her feet to get out of the office. "Oh, Jesus." She shook her head.

It had started raining harder and the temperature dropped to a shocking twenty degrees. Snow fell over Manhattan, getting blown every which way in the harsh wind that had developed outside. Andy returned, her face red and her hands chapped.

"Sorry it took so long."

"Andrea, did you walk all the way there in this?" Miranda demanded. She rose quickly and came around the desk, taking the younger woman's hands. "Look at your hands." She shook her head. "This simply won't do."

"It wasn't too bad, really." Andy said casually.

Miranda pulled a jar of cream out of her desk. "I don't see why you didn't take the car." She used her index and middle fingers to scoop up a dollop of cream and gently massaged them into the red, angry flesh.

Andy felt her brain going haywire. It wasn't a situation in which she knew how to react. The closeness, the touching, Miranda's warm breath on her face. Even in the car they were never this close. Andy shuddered slightly.

"Did that hurt?" Miranda breathed.

Andy opened her eyes, unaware she had even closed them. Her bottom lip hurt and she realized she had been chewing on it. "No..."

Miranda held her gaze for a moment before gently releasing her hands. "That's all."

Andy turned and high-tailed it through the French doors, past her desk where the new Junior assistant watched her go in surprise, all the way to the ladies room. She locked herself in the handicap stall and collapsed against the door.

She had never been so turned on in her life.

Or so terrified.

It took several minutes to slow her heart rate and control her breathing. She came out and ran cold water over her wrists. She was mad. Mad at herself for snooping in the first place, mad at herself for not being able to hide what she had seen, mad at Miranda for playing with her.

And, so, _so _turned on.

She returned to her desk and sat down with a long exhale. "Okay." She muttered, logging into her email. "Okay."

"Andrea." Miranda came and bent over the desk. "I need for you to get in touch with Kate Moss's people and set up a meeting with her design team. I want to do a feature on her new line."

Andy looked up with red cheeks from the delicate cleavage only a foot away from her nose. "Okay." She internally cursed her weak voice and Miranda's smirk. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Miranda peered at her for a moment. "Not right now. Maybe later..." She drifted back into her office, her hips swaying gently beneath the soft material of her dress.

Andy slumped down in her chair and closed her eyes. It was a bad idea because all she would see was herself smashing her mouth against Miranda's smirk.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko questioned. "You look like you're five seconds away from a stroke over there."

"I think I have a fever." Andy said. "I'm all hot and sweaty and my pulse is racing."

"It's called an anxiety attack," Kimiko said disinterestedly, "you're just having an anxiety attack."

"Oh, well, that makes a ton of sense." Andy said with a weak laugh. She checked her watch. "Shit." She hopped up and shuffled into Miranda's office. "You have that benefit luncheon in twenty minutes."

Miranda closed her laptop and rose. "Oh, God, I hate these stupid lunches." She studied Andy for a moment. "I suppose you're appropriately dressed. Come along."

"Don't you want me to stay here and take care of things?" Andy questioned quickly.

"No," Miranda said slowly, "I want you to come." She brushed past Andy, her shoulder gently touching her arm. "Let's go."

Andy gulped.

"_This is torture."_

Andy glanced at Miranda. "What?"

"This," Miranda whispered, "these stupid luncheons. I don't know why I even bother attending. They're all the same."

"Well, you're on the board of trustees." Andy said quietly.

"They'd better not ask me to speak this time." Miranda breathed. Under the table her foot brushed against Andy's. "They aren't, are they?"

"They didn't say anything about a speech." Andy assured her. Cautiously she responded with her own nudge under the table. She glanced at Miranda's hand resting on the table and saw it twitch when they touched. She smirked to herself. _Two can play at that game, _she thought triumphantly.

"Let's go." Miranda whispered as the crowd started applauding. "I've had enough of this."

Andy hopped up and followed her out of the room. "I know you don't like these events but people are starting to notice when you leave."

Miranda whirled around. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't care what people think of me?"

"I just don't want your reputation to suffer." Andy said off-handedly.

Miranda gave Andy's cheek a gentle pat. "Oh, Andrea, my reputation has been at risk since you were a small child. But, how sweet of you to care." She turned and jabbed the button for the elevator several times. "Damn thing."

Andy grabbed her hand tightly and pulled it away from the panel. "It won't come any fast if you keep pressing it."

Miranda glanced back over her shoulder, her eyes smoldering. "The same can't be said in other aspects." She discreetly pressed her back against Andy's chest.

They held each others gaze until Andy couldn't take it anymore and looked away, stepping back.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

The door shut and Miranda pressed Andy against the wall of the car. Her mouth was on her like hot fire, her tongue thrusting it's way into the warm, wet cavity of Andy's mouth. They clawed at each other desperately.

Miranda pulled away first and arranged her features to a neutral setting as the doors opened. They walked to the car as if nothing had happened and rode in silence to the office.

"I have the dinner with Testino, so just wait for the Book and then you can go." Miranda said as they rode up in the elevator.

"Of course." Andy said. "Oh, are the twins getting back tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Miranda said. "This stupid dinner probably won't stop until close to ten so it made more sense for them to stay an extra night."

"I'll make sure Carlos is there at the station and on the platform this time." Andy said efficiently. The juncture between her thighs was still throbbing and her lips felt electrified.

Miranda returned briefly to make a few phone calls and left them at four to get ready for the dreaded dinner.

"Is it okay if I squeeze out a little early tonight?" Kimiko requested. "I have a date and I'd like to condition my hair before."

"Sure." Andy said. "I won't be too far behind, hopefully. Book usually comes a lot faster when she leaves early."

"Thanks, Andy." Said Kimiko gratefully. "If this date ends in sex I will personally send you one of those edible fruit bouquets."

"TMI, Kimiko, TMI." Andy remarked with a smile.

She finished returning all of her calls and emails in the priority box and dawdled around the office waiting for Jeffy to bring out the Book. Bored, she found herself in the deep part of Google, searching the things she had seen in Miranda's closet. Within minutes she was wide-eyes and her crotch was aching.

"Andy!" Jeffy sang, announcing the arrival of the Book. "Here you go, girl."

Andy closed her browser quickly. "Thanks." She said bashfully. "Have a nice night."

"Girl, you are all types of red." Jeffy remarked. "I'm just saying, they track everything we do on these computers. Be careful."

"Okay." Andy said quickly. "Thanks." She gathered her coat and purple from the rack and made her way down the darkening hallway to the elevator.

She took a town car home, the Book safe in her bag, and hurried upstairs. She took a shower and washed all over with a new ginger body scrub she'd gotten in a press pack from Olay, making sure to hit every nook and cranny before shaving from her pubic hair to her ankles and her arm pits.

She blow dried her hair and got it to do that perfect flip at the ends that she loved and did her make up. Nothing neutral or discreet would do. She made a cat's eye with black liquid liner and then a smokey grey lid and lash-thickening mascara. She lathered her lips in have favorite red Chanel lipstick.

She rifled through her bureau until she unearthed an old black leather bustier from her college years. It had grown a little snug and pushed her breasts up and together until they were bursting at the seams. She pulled on a pair of black fishnet hose and a pair of black Louboutins.

She checked her clock. Nine pm. Just enough time to get uptown and in position.

She pulled her thick Marc Jacobs coat over her ensemble and went down into the night. She waved a cab down, refusing to be mistaken for a hooker on the subway. "129 East 73rd street."

Miranda let herself into the silent house and hung her coat up in the closet across from the staircase. Something was amiss but she couldn't place it. She inhaled softly and smelled ginger. She didn't know anyone who wore ginger scent.

She made her way upstairs and let herself into her bedroom. She reached for the light switch.

"_Don't turn the lights on_."

Miranda gave a start and whirled around. "Andrea? What are you doing?"

"Don't turn the lights on." Andy ordered in the darkness. "Do as I say."

Miranda slowly smirked. "Oh, okay. What do you want me to do, Andrea?"

"Undress for me, slowly." Andy ordered. "Shoes first."

Miranda sat down on the bed and slowly removed her shoes. "Okay?"

Andy emerged from the shadows and dropped to her knees before the editor. She ran her hands under under the soft wool of her dress and slowly pulled her right pantyhose down. "I want you to do everything I tell you to."

"Okay." Miranda said softly. "What do you want me to do?"

Andy leaned up and pressed her index finger against Miranda's bare lips. "Shh." She kissed her deeply, slipping her eager tongue through Miranda's soft lips. She caressed the inside of her mouth sensuously. She felt herself grow wet when Miranda moaned softly. She pulled away. "I'm gonna make you feel so good." She lifted the bare leg and kissed up from the knee, sucking on it's warm flesh softly between her lips.

Miranda leaned back, her elbows supporting her upper body. "Andrea..."

Andy could smell her arousal and bit down lightly on the bare thigh. "Do you want me to tie you up?"

Miranda shuddered lightly. "I want to do whatever you tell me too."

"Then I'm gonna tie you up." Andy said. "But first, I wanna watch you undress for me. Get up." She rose and pulled Miranda off the bed. "Get undressed!"She flicked her wrist, snapping the whip in her hand.

Miranda jumped and giggled softly. "Of course."

Andy perched on the edge of the bed and watched the editor as she unveiled her body in the moonlight. She was perfectly made, not a wrinkle or sag. "Turn around, let me see you."

Miranda turned slowly, running her shaking hands over her body. "You like what you see?"

"Oh, definitely." Andy said. "Now lose the bra."

Miranda reached behind herself.

"No, wait." Andy grabbed her and pulled her close. She pressed hot kisses into the bare part of Miranda's chest, running her tongue over goose pimpled flesh. "I wanna do it myself." She unhooked the bar and Miranda let it fall to the floor.

"Oh, God." Andy groaned. "You're so sexy."

Miranda caressed herself gently. "When can I see you?"

Andy cracked the whip at her insolence and pulled Miranda down to her face. "You don't ask questions, or give orders tonight."

"Of course." Miranda breathed.

Andy kissed her roughly, brazenly. "Now, the panties."

Miranda pushed her silk underwear down and stepped out of them, standing before Andy in all her glory. Andy closed her eyes and savored the first image of Miranda bared to her. She dropped to her knees and pressed hot kisses against the editor's stomach and upper thighs.

With a groan she rose and pushed Miranda onto the bed. She grabbed the cuffs and attacked them to the bed and then to the editor's wrists. She prowled around the edge of the bed. "Do you know what we do to bad girls like you?"

"Uh-uh." Miranda squeaked in anticipation.

Andy snapped the whip, it's white-hot tip lightly brushing Miranda's leg. "We punish them."

"Oh, God, and I've been real bad." Miranda whimpered.

Andy snapped the whip against her belly. "No talking!" She straddled Miranda's waist and studied her. "What should I do to you first, hmm? I want this to last a while before I let you enjoy it." She ran her hands down Miranda's chest, fondling her small, perky breasts, playing with the rosy nipples that were rock hard. She slid down and took one soft bud in her mouth and sucked on it.

Miranda pulled at her restraints, gasped softly at the contact. "Oh, Andrea..." She pressed her pelvis against Andy's.

Andy gave her a firm smack on the outer thigh. "No. You don't cum until I say so!"

"Oh, yes." Miranda breathed. "Whatever you say."

Andy hopped off and went to the closet. "Let's see what we have here." She took out the rating nipple clamps, the strap-on, and the item that looked like a Taser but delivered a very small snap of electricity to whatever part of the body you used it on. "You have three choices, A, B, and C. You can have them in any order you wish."

"B, C, A." Miranda whispered. She groaned and wiggled.

Andy lay the unneeded items aside and returned to the bed. "I'm gonna blindfold you so you can't see what's coming." She picked the black silk tie left over from the days of Stephen Tomlinson and tied it around Miranda's eyes.

She picked up the Shocker and held it just over the valley between Miranda's breasts. Just enough feel the sizzle without the full effect. Miranda arched her back and received a tiny shock. She moaned loudly, sharply.

"More, please."

Andy gave her a sharp shock on the nipple. "What did I say about giving orders?" She gave her another shock and then kissed her forcefully. She gave her a series of shocks down her body and lay the toy aside. "Let's see just how bad you want it." She pressed her hand between Miranda's thighs. "Oh, you're so ready for me, aren't you?" She rubbed gently at Miranda's pulsating clitoris. "But, I'm just not ready to give you what you want yet."

Miranda growled quietly, desperately. "_Please_?"

Andy grabbed the whip and popped her on the arm. "No." She grabbed the clamps and gently attacked them to Miranda's nipples. "This is my game." She turned them on the lowest setting and Miranda gasped sharply before throwing her chest forward.

"You know," Andy said, stalking the edge of the bed again, "I've put up with a lot of bullshit from you this past year." She snapped the whip against Miranda's leg. "And, I expect to get some reward out of it." She cracked the whip against Miranda's hip. "Are you gonna give me what I want?"

"Yes." Miranda gasped. "Anything you want."

Andy climbed on the bed and straddled Miranda's face. "Start giving, bitch."

Miranda buried her face between Andy's thighs, licking and sucking the tender flesh of her sex. Andy grabbed the headboard and groaned silently. She felt the rapid arrival of her climax and pulled away. "Ugh, not yet."

"Would you make up your mind what you want?" Miranda grumbled. "I'm getting blue balls here."

Andy snapped the whip roughly and Miranda screeched. "Oh, my God, sorry, sorry!"

"We need a safe word if we're going to continue this." Miranda said. "How about...Cerulean?"

Andy smiled. "Okay, Cerulean." She bent and kissed Miranda. "Okay, I'm ready to give you want you want."

"Before you get what you want?" Miranda questioned lightly. "I would love to make you feel good."

Andy felt her groin tighten and pressed her thighs together. "Well, since you insist." She climbed back on top of the older woman.

"This would be so much easier if you uncuffed me." Miranda said. "There are so many more things I could do to you if I have the use of my hands."

Andy thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay." She grabbed the key off the nightstand and unlocked the cuffs.

Miranda threw them off and pinned her against the bed. "Rule number one: never let your guard down." She shoved her head into the curve of Andy's neck and bit down. "And never let your captive go free."

"Oh, shit!" Andy gasped as Miranda's knee thrust itself between her legs.

Miranda bit, licked, and kissed her way down Andy's body, stopping to swirl her tongue in the younger girl's navel. Andy tangled her fingers in the luxe locks of white hair that crowned the editor's head and shoved her further.

Miranda buried her face in the juncture of Andy's thighs and plunged her tongue in the girl's sex, wet with anticipation. She reached up with one hand and roughly squeezed the generous handful of Andy's breast, making the girl cry out in pleasure and pain.

"Now, we're gonna play by rules." Miranda said, sitting up. She reached for the cuffs. "You shouldn't have let me out."

Andy grabbed her by the tiny wrist and flipped her onto her belly. "You are not tying me up, this is my rodeo." She shoved Miranda's legs apart with her knee and shoved her fingers between her legs. "The only one getting rode tonight is you." She curled her fingers deep inside of Miranda's body and thrust them roughly in and out of her. "God, you're wet."

Miranda struggled against her and pushed her backward. She climbed on top of her and kissed her roughly, sucking her lips between her own. They're tongues battled against each other while their hands moved over each others bodies searching for the place that would give one the upper hand over the other.

Andy grabbed Miranda around the middle and rolled over so she was on top. "I'm gonna tear you apart." She grabbed the strap on and slipped her legs through the harness. "You got any lube?"

"In the drawer." Miranda answered. "You know, you probably should have had that out before hand."

"Well, forgive me, this is my first time dominating someone." Andy retorted.

Miranda burst with laughter. "You're hardly _dominating_ me, Andrea."

Andy slapped her opened-handed on the ass. "Shut up, Miranda."

"Make me." Miranda said softly, rising onto her knees. She pressed against Andy's chest, their faces centimeters apart. "Stop telling me how good you are and show me..." She kissed her frustratingly slowly and deeply, her hands running up and down the curve of Andy's hips.

Andy pushed her backward and forced her legs apart. She grabbed the shaft of the toy and pressed the head against the lips of Miranda's vagina. "Oh, I'll show ya." She shoved her way in to the hilt, hearing Miranda gasp and arch against it. She sunk her fingers into Miranda's hips and used her body as an anchor. Her hips slammed forward without abandon, thoroughly pummeling and pleasing the editor as she lay gasping and writhing beneath her.

"Oh, God," Miranda gasped, her body went ridged, "Oh, God..._Andrea_..." She shook silently under the weight of her orgasm, her head thrust back.

Andy buried her face in the lovely curve and attached her lips to the warm skin. "That's right, baby, tell me good it feels."

Miranda's arms snaked around Andy's neck and they tumbled around the bed until Miranda was on top. She lowered herself onto the girth of the toy and pressed her hands into Andy's heaving chest, her lower body gyrating wildly against the toy. Andy grabbed the back of her head and jerked her down to her mouth.

Miranda sunk her teeth into Andy's bottom lip and sucked on it hungrily. She grabbed a handful of the girl's rich dark hair and tugged it sharply. Andy grabbed her and flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her hips up closer to her. She entered her from behind and shoved the toy in as deep as it would go.

Miranda arched her back sharply, her head jerking back. Andy grabbed her by the hair and slammed her hips against Miranda's backside until the older woman had her head buried in the bed, wailing in delight.

Miranda collapsed against the bed and Andy rolled off the bed, dropping the toy to the floor. She slid back onto the comfortable breadth of the bed and gathered the limp woman in her arms.

"You okay?"

"Uh-huh."

Miranda rest her head against Andy's chest and closed her eyes. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Andy asked.

"Know this is what I wanted?"

"Wait," Andy said, "did you intend for me to open that closet and see all that stuff and then have sex with you?"

Miranda leaned back, smirking. "Of course."

Andy let her head fall back onto the pillows laughing quietly. "I should have known."

**The End**


End file.
